Movie Night at Seiya's!
by Kounellii
Summary: Seiya and the other Bronze saints decide to invite the Goldies over to watch a horror flick. Final chapter: while the Bronzies are popping corn and the gold saints fight over blankets, a night fiend shows up at Seiya's door!
1. Chapter 1

**Movie Night at Seiya's!**

Irrelevant Maverick's comments: Don't worry, it's not scary-in fact it's funny (supposedly). This chapter is just the intro of how they decide the movie but next chapter (which is done btw) is when the real fun begins!

Disclaimer: I can't disclaim something I've never claimed! And I don't claim Saint Seiya (or Knights of the Zodiac for that matter).

-+-+-+At Kido Mansion+-+-+-

"You guys know this means trouble right?" Ikki asked, stepping forward and casually folds his arms in front.

Seiya and Hyoga trade glances. "Huh?! What do you mean 'trouble'?"

"I mean _peons_ that the Gold Saints will be worse than babies. They'll be OVERGROWN babies. Those guys never even watched a Friday the 13 movie!" shouts Ikki, throwing his hands up in the air. "They don't have, what do I call it?, the 'Horror Flick Immunity'".

All four Bronze saints look from one face to another. Shun raises an eyebrow at Shiryu and Shiryu shrugs. Seiya folds his arms on the table and Hyoga puts his face on his hand and nonchalantly goes, "So?"

-+-+-+At Seiya's Place+-+-+-+-

"Surround sound Seiya? What the-? You've been holding out on us!" Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, and Ikki stare awed around the room. This was no longer a poor boy's house.

Granted it was still Seiya's small dock house by the sea, but the interior spoke of state-of-the-art whatever-you-can-think-of stuff.

"Well DUH! The same way you could get your $1,000 parka Hyoga! Through my paychecks that I get from Graude Foundation obviously." Seiya rolled his eyes at them and proceeds to tear off the plastic on the popcorn packages. "Now quit gawking and help me pop some popcorn damnit!"

"While you do have the popcorn ready, what do you have in mind for a movie?" Shun asks while mixing the fruit punch.

Shiryu hands Shun a clear glass water pitcher. "Let's pick one that's really scary and NOT cheesy please."

Ikki smirks and waves his hands at the guys to gather round him. "I say we pick Ju-on (The Grudge in English)."

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, and Shun yell in unison, "WHAT?!!!"

"C'mon Nii-san! It's not good for a first-timer to get that scared!"

Seiya jumps in, "And I've got another movie in mind Ikki!"

Hyoga, after some thinking calmly says, "Well, I agree with Ikki. Let's watch Ju-on."

"But WHY?" ask Seiya and Shun. Ikki just closes his eyes and makes a smug smile.

"Because it's not cheesy and well, there's girls in there."

Seiya makes a frustrated face. "Yeah. DEAD girls."

While this whole exchange was going on, Shiryu finished adding sugar to the fruit punch (they made five pitchers worth). He stands up slowly and smiles, "Guess we'll just have to settle things the old-fashioned way."

Seiya blinks. "You guys can't fight in my kitchen!"

Shun sighs and looks at Seiya, "Shiryu means we do jen-ken-po for who's movie will be shown." Hyoga slaps his head and shakes it exasperatedly. Ikki snorts.

"Since me and Hyoga have the same movie in mind, he'll be my representative," says Ikki. He moves over behind Hyoga.

Shun and Shiryu did likewise behind Seiya since both felt that Seiya would just act up even more if they try to show their movie. Hyoga and Seiya square each other off. Feet apart. Eyes locked on each other. You could practically hear the "Eye of the Tiger" song playing.

((This scene of jen-ken-po is borrowed from **Friends** when Monica made Thanksgiving dinner and the rest were late and wanted to decide who goes in first))

::Ten minutes of silence and glaring::

"START ALREADY!" Ikki shouts irritatedly, his eyes red and pointy like a demon's.

Seiya and Hyoga each put one foot forward. Knees bent and they start swinging their fists.

"Jen-ken—"

But Ikki sees that Seiya put his hand upside down and was waving his fingers frantically. Hyoga just made a fist to indicate rock.

Seiya gleefully says, "HA! Check out my FIRE! Fire destroys EVERYTHING! MWAHAHAHAHA! Take that Swan!"

But Hyoga doesn't miss a heartbeat. He raises his fist over the 'fire' and says, "Oh yeah? Can fire stand up to my WATER BALLOON?" He drops his fist and with his lips, makes a popping sound like a water balloon bursting.

Seiya stares at Hyoga. He looks at his 'fire' with his hand flopped over in defeat. Then he looks at Hyoga approvingly, "Well-played Swan. Well-played."

EXTRA: Joey Tribianni was the one who played 'fire' and Phoebe (what's her last name?) played 'water balloon'. PLEASE REVIEW! AuroraExecution: hope this story's writing is better!


	2. Chapter 2

**Movie Night at Seiya's**

Irrelevant Maverick's comments: I watched Ju-on (I'm having the Bronzies show the original Japanese version because, well, they're in Japan!) on YouTube and even tho the visual quality sucked, I did get creeped out all the same. Fire-Chan9490, jen-ken-po is the game: paper-rock-scissors in English, sorry for not mentioning that before.

Disclaimer: I disclaim Saint Seiya (Knights of the Zodiac if you wish).

-+-+-+Goldies in the House+-+-+-

Milo exclaims, "Are there any girls in this movie?" Camus to the left of Milo rolls his eyes to Shura who starts massaging his temple ( weird usage of the word).

"Well actually—" But Seiya quickly covers Shun's mouth from behind. Hyoga rushes to the scene and quickly answers, "Yeah. Lots of 'em!"

Shiryu chuckles and adds, "But they don't look too… _lively_, if you know what I mean." Hyoga and Seiya shoot death glares at Shiryu.

Luckily, Milo doesn't see the death glares. "That's not too bad. I rather prefer the quiet ones anyhow."

Seiya closes his eyes and waits for a dramatic pause. ::dramatic pause:: "Alright then! LIGHT'S OUT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Seiya, you're too evil."

Seiya just laughs, "Hee hee! What can I say? Darkness is a horror movie effect."

-+-+-+Cell Phone Scene in Ju-on+-+-+-

"44444? What d-does t-that m-m-mean?" Shura whispers nervously, arms wrapped around his knees.

"THE HORROR! People actually pay money to watch this!", cries Camus. His face is hidden behind his hands but he peeks through them every five seconds. He just can't resist looking.

((Toshio is seen staring up at the ceiling of the darkened schoolroom. The highschool girl begins whimpering. Still holding the cellphone, she slowly turns around…))

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the Gold Saints scream as they bury their heads under the pillows. They were all sitting side by side on a pull-out bed couch.

Aphrodite however, just kept chewing on his popcorn. Two hands shoot out from either side of him. "Hey! What're you guys do-?" Deathmask and Shura both pull Aphrodite under the pillows.

"What's WRONG with you?" Shura yells in Aphrodite's ear, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Aphrodite stops chewing for a moment, "I'm just not scared." And resumes chewing.

"WHAT?!! This movie's scary!! SCARY I SAY!!" shouted Deathmask in Aphrodite's other ear.

Aphrodite finishes chewing and looks from Deathmask to Shura, "How can you be scared? I mean, that little boy's buck-naked for crying out loud!"

"Wow, I didn't know Aphrodite can be so rational watching a movie this scary," whispered Shun in Hyoga's ear.

"Rather than being rational, I think he's using logic to reason out his fears. Although I can't believe Camus-sensei is freaking out this much! I'd laugh but I just feel too sorry for him."

Shiryu, who is standing next to Hyoga, chuckles to himself. He walks over to the DVD remote on the couch's armrest and presses stop. Seiya runs over to the light switch and flips it on.

All the gold saints, "THE LIGHT! Whoo, thank goodness!" Sounds of pillows being shoved to the floor and empty popcorn bags dropped on the table.

Camus tries to stand up, but his legs give out. So he begins to crawl towards the kitchen. "Must… get… away!"

"CUT THAT OUT CAMUS!!! You're creeping me out!," stammers Milo, as everyone stares at the way Camus's arms are shaking so violently, pulling his body forward.

"Must get away from t.v…" Camus stops and begins to sob uncontrollably.

Hyoga walks over to his sensei, who's hair is all roughed up from hiding it under the pillow, and gently puts his arm around him. He helps him (half carries him) onto the couch and brings over a small blanket with moon and clouds printed all over.

Camus rubs at his eyes roughly and looks appreciatingly into his student's eyes and weakly says, "Thank you Hyoga."

Hyoga smiles at Camus and then walks back into the kitchen. "Here's when the trouble starts," muttered Hyoga into Shiryu's ears.

EXTRA: 4444 on the cellphone in Japanese means 'shi' which in this movie, was meant to say 'shi-ne' or die. Next chap. is the conclusion… of both the movie and my story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Movie Night at Seiya's!**

Irrelevant Maverick's comments: Yo! With this chapter concludes this strangely-scarily-weird fanfic. I hope this chapter has sugar-spice-and everything nice. YYY, I promised I'd post this on Friday but I went out to watch TMNT and pretended to get drunk with my friends drinking this Japanese energy drink. HEY! Who's that at the end of the chapter?

Disclaimer: I claim to like Saint Seiya, but I disclaim it all the same (does that make sense?).

-+-+-+Mental Break Time+-+-+-

"T-t-that m-movie was nothing to be sc-scared of!" stuttered Deathmask. He tried to calmly lean back against the sofa armrest, but his legs were shaking so badly, he almost fell off.

Aldebaran, who was standing next to Deathmask, detected something with his nose. Sniffing the air, he looks at Deathmask and grins. He pointed at Deathmask and exclaimed loud enough for the whole room to hear, "Look at your pants! I think the CRAB just spilled some SEAWATER!"

That gets everyone laughing. Aphrodite and Shura were clutching their sides and laughed so hard, they fell on their butts, rolling on the floor and slapping the ground.

It didn't help that Deathmask was trying to make his way to the bathroom. His nerves were slowing down his movement, making him scramble to the bathroom rather ungracefully. Aiolia and Milo, who were nearest the bathroom, just laughed some more at Deathmask's red face. Even Shaka couldn't help but laugh. He was doubled over trying to recover his dignity by covering his mouth with both hands.

After a few more minutes of laughing, it began to subside and their senses came back to them. Actually, just their primal senses.

"HEY! We need more popcorn over here!" Aiolia shouted, picking up his empty bowl that he shared with Shaka. Apparently, Virgo has no alms against eating popcorn with a high content of butter on it.

'Man, you wouldn't even think by looking at him that he could eat so much!' Aiolia thought to himself as he stared at the bare bottom of the orange bowl. During the movie, he was much too preoccupied with being scared to taste any popcorn.

Saga, using both hands, flipped over his purple bowl. Only a few kernals escaped their bellies. He closes his eyes and with eyebrow twitching roared, "KANON! Get your own damn bowl next time! I didn't have any popcorn within the first 3 minutes of the movie you son-of-a-!"

"SHUT UP! I am NOT going to use Seiya's PINK bowl damnit!"

-+-+-+Sanctuary is the Kitchen+-+-+-

Seiya brought over his own red bowl to the kitchen. "HAHA! I didn't think I'd live to see the day that Crab man would pee himself! Ah…life is just too sweet sometimes."

"SEIYAAA! MORE POPCORN! EXTRA BUTTER NEXT TIME!" Aphrodite hollered, plopping down six bowls onto the counter.

A black-and-blue striped bowl for Aphrodite and Deathmask, a chocolate colored bowl for Mu and Aldebaran, a purple one for Saga and Kanon, orange for Shaka and Aiolia, an aqua colored bowl for Milo and Camus, while sadly, Shura had a green bowl with no one to share it with since Dohko decided it was high time to visit Shion's grave.

'Sometimes…' thought Hyoga as he and Shiryu proceeded to stuff the microwave with popcorn bags two at a time ((DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME UNLESS YOU HAVE A GIANT SUPER DELUXE DOUBLE SHELVED MICROWAVE LIKE SEIYA)).

Shiryu began humming "Hymn of Faith" that Tidus hummed in **Final Fantasy X **(if you have the mp3 of Tidus humming, you should play it right now and pretend it's Shiryu humming for fanfic effect). He liked the tune. He overheard it while Seiya was playing all the in-game cinemas that he got with his sphere and was showing it to them at Kido Mansion (or more like showing off).

Shun, upon hearing Shiryu humming, closed his eyes to let the song relax him. He quietly whispered so that only Shiryu could hear, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned this out. Ne, Shiryu?" Shun tilts his head in Shiryu's direction, still closing his eyes and smiling.

"Well, I just wanted them to relax a little more. I have Shunrei and Master you see, who always remind me what life's really about. And I have you guys who make me laugh, especially Seiya, although I think that's his only virtue." At the thought of all the times Seiya acted goofy or clumsy to light up the mood made them laugh.

"But those guys never cut loose enough." Shiryu's smile turns sad as he looks over at the older saints… who were apparently playing tug-of-war with a blanket! Three-ways by the looks of it.

-+-+-+Blanket Troubles+-+-+-

"MU! I _need_ this blanket! I'm not used to this cold weather!"

"For your information, _Shaka_, Jamil is actually very high up and _very_ cold, so let me have it!"

"MY student gave ME this blanket, so I say it's MINE!"

"Listen, mermaid-man and cherry-chan, I'm the only one you can ever go to to fix your cloths and after the Hades war, your cloth was stardust when I fixed it! You _owe_ me!"

Aldebaran bent his head back and laughed. "Don't tell me you guys are going to enter a _3,000_ _day_ showdown over a little blanket? Come now, let's just ask Seiya if he has any more blankets."

And with that, the blanket with clouds and moons on it turned into half-clouds and half-moons (crescent moons I guess).

During all this commotion, Aiolia was coolly lounging on the couch, feet on the table. He was following the argument, his eyes going back and forth between his fellow gold saints. He glanced to his right.

"Everything came out alright, Deathmask?" laughed Aiolia evilly. Deathmask sharply glared at the Lion. His face was red with fury that he let anyone catch him, the mighty Gold no Cancer Saint, wetting himself. It was absolutely his worse day ever!

"I'D RATHER WET MYSELF THAN JUMP ONTO A _GROWN-MAN'S_ LAP ANYDAAAAAYYYY!" shouted Deathmask.

Aiolia blushed furiously, remembering how he jumped three feet in the air and wrapped his arms around Shaka for dear life.

'It's a good thing I didn't invite Marin over.' Aiolia blushed even harder at the embarrassing thought.

After being beaten into submission for round 2 of the movie, all the saints could be seen with their feet out, lying on the pull-out bed, all sharing the same king-sized blanket.

Kanon lifted the blanket and eyed it critically. "Seiya? I want my own blanket. NOW."

"Why? The other blankets can barely cover your legs!"

"BECAUSE THIS ONE HAS UNICORNS STITCHED ALL OVER!" Kanon yelled, dropping his part of the blanket onto his lap. He closed his eyes and added, "Besides. I, Kanon, will _not_ share a blanket with these homos!"

"NANIIIII?" shouted everyone.

-+-+-+Fare-thee-well JuOn+-+-+-

"I hate that movie," growled Deathmask.

After the movie, none of the Gold Saints wanted to venture outside, much less even think about leaving the safety of the lights. Seiya clutched his head and gave in.

"Fine. You guys can sleep-over. But don't expect me to feed you."

Suddenly, rough knocks were heard coming from outside. The lights flickered and then died out. Seiya's door pushed open, but the chain was still locked. The door began rattling.

Everyone held their breaths in. Seiya, Hyoga, and Shun grabbed onto Shiryu. Aiolia and Deathmask threw their arms around Aldebaran's middle. Shura jumped into Aphrodite's arms, while Camus, Milo, and Shaka held on tightly to Mu. Kanon buried his face into Saga's neck. "Brother, save me!"

A long arm poked through the small opening in the doorway and started writhing on the floor. Slowly and eerily, the arm began to slide up the side of the door.

"I WANT MY MOMMY" cried Milo.

"I LOVED YOUR MOVIE, REALLY!" whimpered Deathmask.

The hand finally finds the chain and slides it out. The door started opening slowly, with a loud groan. Then the shadow in the doorway started walking forward with long black hair covering its face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The shadow covered its ears. A blinding flash of light caused everyone to see spots. Another shadow stepped out from the side and lets out a peal of laughter.

"Can I turn on the lights yet Ikki?" A calm and serene voice asked. He opens the fuse box at the end of the hallway and flips on the switch.

"Orpheus? Pandora? IKKIIIIIIII!"

"Nii-san, you jerk! You were too mean this time!" scolded Shun while wiping away his tears. He hated crying after all the fighting he did to earn his older brother's respect.

"Aww, get over yourself Shun. Everybody knows that a horror movie experience is not complete without a harmless prank right after! Man, you guys should've seen the looks on your faces! Priceless."

Ikki removed the camera over his head and placed it on the table. After losing a round of jen-ken-po over who would bring the Gold Saints over, he decided to avenge his loss. After he bought the camera, he told Pandora, who was visiting Sanctuary as a sign of peace, and Orpheus his little scheme.

"Harmless my ass! Shaka, you spared this guy?" hollered Deathmask at the Virgo Saint.

"Indeed." And with that, everyone lunged at Ikki. "SHI-NE IKKI!"

Owari.

The end in english. Please review and let me know what you thought about this story! Peace! EDIT 8/15/10: a few rewordings and this story is continued in "Dinner Night at Shura's"


End file.
